lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Honeyfur
Mind? Mind if I add a few pictures? Your Welcome Honeyfur Your Welcome Honeyfur please call me Jordan Saruski the Oz Kid!Scarecrow820 18:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RememberJordan Saruski 00:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You know Honeyful you must take your place in the Circle of Life!Jordan Saruski 15:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, Honey... Sorry about the infobox thing, but it's been taken care of. Anyways, here's a new wordmark for the Wiki, to conside with Wikia's new look. ~~''LDEJRuff~~( ) November 1, 2010, 10:37 (EDT) This is your username? This site has to delete :( Hey there, We, (the project TLK2 - team recieved a mail from Disney. We must delete the whole Project TLK2 files and pages or Disney will start legal actions aginst us. So, I don't know how to delete articles. Could you delete this site: Project TLK2 (First Lion King RPG) ? (Note: I'm the creator of this article) Moddingtool 22:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Deleted article new hope... Thanks for deleting my article. If you want information about the official stopped project contact me on my YouTube-channle. (youtube.com/moddingtool) Also, I'm going to start a type of signature collection on Youtube. Watch it and help to relaunch the project^^ Moddingtool 19:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I just found out about this website. I'm trying to learn about Simba's family tree. Thanks! I'll look at them. Be Prepared Original? Hey i got a question could i make a New Page and put the Lyrics for the Original Be Prepared on it? and the vid,and a pic? DBLS!!! 20:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Scenes? Also while im asking could i create a Page where people could put the Deleted scenes from the movies?DBLS!!! 06:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) if u wana leave pics can u check with me and tell me what they are Zulu Falls Hi honeyfur um was there something wrong with the picture i put on Zulu Falls????? Fluffy Hey, Honeyfur, I can see you deleted the article I made about Fluffy, the cub seen at the end of ''The Lion King. I guess you may have deleted because you don't consider the cub a character. The reason I made that page is because the directors on the audio commentary states that Fluffy is the cub at the end of the movie so it's a canon character that was eventually turned into Kopa and Kiara. Anyway, can you please clarify on why you deleted the page? User:Chris14 (talk 20:38, 30 January 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! thanks for the welcome!! It's nice to be here!!! :)!!! and you're welcome! I'm editing fandom speculations that aren't official. Anyway, nice to meet you! :3MsIsamisa 21:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Nala picture The picture in SP isn't correct at all. Nala's eyes and fur are NOT that color so please leave her original colors from TLK on thereWerebereusWerebereus Zira's cubs confusion (votes) I agree that Zira's cubs should have vote, wether if they're Scar's or not, because in the movie it NEVER states that Nuka or Vitani are Scar's cubs. And so, this website says that: "Please do not add fan-fictions to the articles.". Sincererly, putting Nuka and Vitani as Scar's cubs are pure speculation, cause they never officially state in the movie; and since its not stated in the movie or in any other source, the idea of making Zira having cubs with Scar is just fan-made speculation. So please, I think people should understand and follow the " Please do not add fan-fictions to the articles." rules. It would be very good, if you have a vote. Please, do something about it, cause the "Nuka" and "Vitani" are having SPECULATIONS and not facts. Plus even in a cut scene that was cut out, Nuka didn't recognize well who was Scar. And also, Vitani and Nuka refers to Scar as "Scar" and never as "father". They even didn't showed any emotional feelings when they were talking about Scar; IF they were Scar's cubs, at least they should've felt bad cause Scar were their deceased father, but no, both acted like if they didn't care (this could indicate that they never were part of Scar's close relations, even though Zira was devoted to him). FACT: Zira: "Scar, my beloved, did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect". Nuka: "WHO is she talking to?" Vitani: "Shhh...Scar". Nuka: "Huh! WHERE? WHERE? D:" Vitani: (annoyed) "Scar IS dead, genious! -_-". Thank you! MsIsamisa 00:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for agreeing :) Please make sure that what IS important in order to win the votes are the facts or info stated ;)MsIsamisa 04:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Mheetu Mheetu appears in the comic called: Simba and the Snake http://s652.photobucket.com/albums/uu243/koraden/TLK%20Comics/Simba%20and%20the%20Snake/ Hey! can you help me of how to post the {{voteyay} template, please? *MsIsamisa 22:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow! that helped me a lot!, though I prefer the new wiki look more XD! Thank you very much n_n *MsIsamisa 22:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) !!!! By the way, I forgot to mention you that there is evidence to support Scar not having fathered any of Zira's children. A person that I know called: ~capricornfox is the one who discovered the answer. She posted here ---> http://capricornfox.deviantart.com/journal/24712922/ (READ ALSO MY COMMENT BELOW, IT IS IMPORTANT TOO :D) That might be worth mentioning, as it is an official statement from the director of the film. I hope this helps *MsIsamisa 23:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Please Pleaseee, I beg you!!! the main reason I joined this wiki was to participate in Vitani's vote D: Pleaseee, just tell me at least how many edits I need to have, so I can participate on the Zira's cubs votes (please please) PP 02:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay! thank you very much!!! :) I feel the better! I will do my best :D phew, I thought I will never participate! thank you! (I already added an image of Kiara :D). Thank youuuuu x3 PP 02:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you too :)!!! You seem like a nice person n-n and lovely page! :) Soon, I'll bring new things, you'll see :D PP 02:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) So how r ya? :) are you the administrator of this wiki? :o just asking XD i thought So why do u like the Lion king so much? :) PP 01:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but I voted on the Scar X Zira thing. I just looked at it and it didn't show my vote. I voted for against. And another thing, I can't access my account so I have to log in through FaceBook. :3 Hi!! I've found some new comics (I think) :) But they're mostly from Timon and Pumbaa with cub Simba. Here: -----> http://s281.photobucket.com/albums/kk233/TheLionKingHakunaMatata/ I hope this helps ;) *MsIsamisa 23:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hehe! I love the lion king soo much! I hope I found more! :)*MsIsamisa 03:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe possibly! :) btw, I'm a girl lol :D *MsIsamisa 20:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ *MsIsamisa 23:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Mate Did you delete my mate page? Pics If you want I can send them to you, since I don't know how to cut/fix them as you want :). (well, if you want) *MsIsamisa 21:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will try :) *MsIsamisa 23:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Important! Hi, Honeyfur!! :) You won't believe it!!!!!!! :) but I have to tell you right now ;) ;) I'm pretty happy about it!!!! :) and I hope that possibly you'll be :) (it's official). :D :D :D The doubt is now cleared :) I would like to tell you, but I would prefer that you could write me your e-mail and then, I write you there :D :D :D :) *MsIsamisa 16:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's about TLK II, and the director have cleared a theory that we all were discussing about. No, it's not personal XD, is that I don't want to post it here, cause I don't want to begin a fight with other users who probably won't believe it. *MsIsamisa 01:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here goes :D a). Here was my question: The question is about the character: Zira from “The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride”. I would like to know *your opinion if: Zira was mate of Scar or she was just a devoted follower of Scar? Thank you! *Is that there are many theories stated by fans about Zira’s background (meaning if she was romantically involved with Scar or not), and so, many people start to argue with each other about which theory is the correct one or not. Personally, I don’t know, but I would like to know your personal opinion about it. Do you think Zira was Scar’s mate or not? b). This was his response: Here's the inside scoop as best as I remember it. Zira was designed to be Scar's mate so that their son had a claim to rule the Pride. But Michael Eisner believed that would mean Kiara and Kovu would be cousins, which wasn't right to him. In the animal kingdom that's not an issue but in the human world, (which Eisner believes the Lion King franchise is a metaphor for human behavior) it is a problem. So Zira's direct lineage was obscured to make her 'just a follower'. It was changed in the middle of production. Best- Darrell I'm so happy XD, I couldn't believe I've got that opportunity (with the director) :). Anyway, this clears up EVERYTHING :). This clearly states that Zira was never Scar's mate (just a devoted follower), which leds up that neither Nuka and Vitani were cubs of Scar (Zira had them with an unknown male). And, the official information that says that Zira was "Scar's sister" is just mistake, because Michael Eisner believed that the lions from TLK had human behaviours and not animal behaviours, so it would be weird to see Zira being romantically attracted to her brother. In conclusion: Zira was neither Scar's mate or sister. And Scar didn't fathered Nuka and Vitani. I'm so happy all this theory is clearly stated :) *MsIsamisa 00:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do you really want to know? xD --> Fb ...xDxD hehe. But still, the good thing is that the theory is clearly now stated by the director :). Now, we have to clean all the websites according to this statement. *MsIsamisa 01:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, yes I can take a screen-shot photo on it ;) al though, where do I post it? Can I send it to you please? Is that I'm kind of shy to show my fb profile here in wikipedia...*MsIsamisa 23:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : : :I understand you about the useres that won't believe it, but I may assure you that what I put you on your website (the conversation with the director and me) was EXACTLY the same as it was :). Sure you can put on trivia. By the way, I think its time to erase the "Zira is possible mate or sister of Scar", no? Since TLK II director confirmed Zira's background as just a follower, and also stated that they didn't like/approve incest (which means that Zira was also neither Scar's sister).*MsIsamisa 00:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay...Here's the solid reference --> : (I decided to cover myself up with black paintbrush :). ). :This proves that Zira was not Scar's mate nor sister, and that Scar didn't fathered none of Zira's cubs. :Hope that helps. Btw, when are we going to start to edit? :D *MsIsamisa 13:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : : :Yeah, you or we (if you want) can remove that "mate" stuff ;) :Now, talking about the Disney's reference....Hmm, sincererly, I don't trust that information that says that Zira was his sister, O.o It would be veeery creepy and eerie if Zira was Scar's sister and still she wanted to be his queen or something like that O.o....That's creepy and contradictive what Michael Eisner (from Disney) stated about the incest problem. It would be kind of incest if Zira was in love with her brother. Very possibly the person who wrote that article on Disney's website, didn't know well TLK II's plot (and that's why some names are misspelled and very little information is erroneous.) Al though, I understand you about keeping it because its official, but still...I think the director would have told me that Zira was his sister, but no, he just stated Zira as a follower... *-* *MsIsamisa 02:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : : :Okay, we could keep the sister thing just because it's official :), I really hope its a mistake XD, cause its really creepy and king...ackward. whispers *if you want you could ask him if the information of that Disney's page is accuarte/was Zira Scar's sister* hihihi XD**MsIsamisa 02:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :By the way, another aclaration, if Scar and Zira were never mates, then Nuka and Vitani aren't Scar's cubs. Just telling you ;). *MsIsamisa 02:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Reference There is a reference on many pages(Namely Chumvi and Ahadi's pages) that I take off but you all insist on keeping there. Why? Don't you guys realize it's wrong? I've read it and it's clearly unnofficial and fan contrived. I request it be completely removed from the site. Zira IS Scar's Mate And I have the Written proof from a book approved by Disney themselves. I've seen that picture and his reasoning for making Zira, 'Just his follower' is extremely shallow and terrible. The Possibility will STAY until Darrell gets a better reason other than "It would make Kovu and Kiara cousins" So what? What about Nuka and Vitani? What is this site. I'm going to question Darrel MYSELF and until I get done i ask no changes be made on this Wiki. Contradictory information prooves NOTHING The last message I left was pretty brutish but i am ready to TESTIFY that probably isn't Darell and his conflicting information shouldn't change the pages at all. There are many contradictory things on this Wiki, why should MY proof be removed. We both have proof, the answer is still uncertain, and therefore the information should still remain a possibility. This conversation looks as if it took place on Facebook and here is Darrell's picture http://www.facebook.com/people/Darrell-Rooney/773953121 and here is him appearing on Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKcYe5eyPSU . Those two look NOTHING alike. How do you guys know this isn't just some guy posing to be Darrell? Looking at this guys page now, I don't see anything. Nowhere does he mention working on any of Disney's movies or even being affiliated with Disney. Finally, Arguing with Logic. They were ALL followers of Scar. What makes Zira so special? Being his most trust and his MATE of course. Both references should stand as mine makes perfect sense and is official while his does NOT and is still official. That and it probably isn't Rooney.Werebereus 00:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Theory Page I think i'd be cool if we had a page where could discuss and debate our theories to better understand and interpret the character's relations to each other. Article Problem Hey, Honeyfur, there is a minor problem I want to report you. There is apparently two articles on the same issue which is Rhythm of the Pride Lands and Rhythm of the Pridelands. May you please move one page to the other like you did with "One of Us" to Not One of Us a couple of days ago. Thanks. User:Chris14 (talk) 02:10, 3 April 2011 (UTC) Zira and Mheetu I did not 'lose'. Just because me and TKN have the same IP adress doesn't automatically mean we are the same person. I never confirmed this at all, but i never denied it. How do you know TWO people don't use this computer. As far as i'm concerned, i'm confident the match ended in a draw. This is why I told you to do what you thought was right. And you did. The tie means her picture should have stayed, and if it's not official why are relation unchanged? Why can't we put BOTH sources on there? An about the Mheetu picture. Where Honeyfur. Where is it strongly hinted the lioness is Sarafina?Werebereus 01:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Werebreus TKN I'm trying to contact TKN and have him sort this mess out. He told me you blocked him and that he "can't help me". I refuse to be labeled a liar and a demand you unblock him and let him explain himself. He tells me you gave ihm no reason, this and the fact I never admitted to anything. Therefore the block was unrightfully done.Werebereus 18:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Featured Article Should interchange commonly between little know characters such as *Tesma *Zak *Kataka *Chaka *Bhati *Tama *Buzz And secondary characters *Vitani *Nala *Nuka *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed Hey Hey, I'm a huge lion king fan myself. I've been collecting random TLK items for about five years now. Being new to the Wiki I hope I read over the rules and I am hoping to not break them, please holler at me if I do. ;) Zretrareo27 19:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question How do I embed a picture into a page? Does it read HTML right into it? I have a book reference of Mohatu that isn't on his page, which the picture I already uploaded, but I don't know how exactly to do that on the page itself. The file is called Mohatu_onrock.png. Zretrareo27 20:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Promotion Gee, thanks, Honeyfur for the offer. As far as being an administration for this wiki, I has to read on Wikipedia what a Wiki adminstrator does so I can know what I'm getting myself into. You are giving me a lot of power over this wiki, but I think you're doing a good job all by yourself. But, if you need a helping hand, then, why not? I'll take the job. I'm trustworthy, and will not abuse my responsiblities. User:Chris14 (Chris14) 03:52, 15 May 2011 (UTC) Need your help Hey, Honeyfur, if you noticed, I created some new pages for a template I plan on using for the page classified under composers and voice actors called the template:infobox person. But, it's not working to my advantage so I need your work with this. Thank you much. User:Chris14 (talk) 20:42, 18 May 2011 (UTC) Re;Problem You edit without explination alot, THAT'S why i undo most of your post. I really don't want to fight with since i aready have a grudge against moderators in general, because i'll just get myself banned. Neither you nor anyone replied to me on the monarch page for days and i assumed I'd won the argument.Werebereus 23:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus The Chronicles Of Narnia I love those books. PS:I like lion king.Simba Kopa 00:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Simba Kopa 11:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) its been a while... Im happy that the wiki has changed so much since i left and that you are still going strong in its development, its good to see that you have gotten a replasement for me and takoto, and its excellent that even right now its got active members. I just wanted to drop in and say that i agree with your decision to drop my powers and give it to someone else, and that even though i dont edit here (on any wiki's anymore really), I still monitor every once in a while. The best of luck to you and anyone who interacts with this wiki, your long old friend... Axx1000 06:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Lion King Wiki looks like a nice wiki. To meet the spotlight criteria you would need to customize the skin (you can use the ) and the Community Corner. You also have a handful of that need to be sorted out. Finally you would need to strengthen your content so no more than 1/5th (about 65 pages in your case) of the articles are stub pages (roughly speaking, ). Please let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to meet all the spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 01:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you know, but on Scar's page it still lists him as the father of Nuka and Vitani in the TLK2 section, despite Darrell Rooney confirming that Zira and all three of her children have no relation to Scar. ' 13:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC)' He never confirmed that. He said their relationship was obsured. ReadWerebereus 17:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Having his page say that leaves inconsistencies in the bios of the other characters. It makes no sense to have his page say one thing and the others say something different. And I seem to recall that speculative information shouldn't be included anywhere outside of trivia. Need your help again Hey, Honeyfur, if you notice I made a whole bunch of templates that I hopefully plan on using on these pages. But, there's some gibberish at the top, so can you find what I did wrong, and remove it? Thanks! User talk:Chris14 (talk) 01:59, 5 June 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, again, Honeyfur. I'm sorry that I made a bunch of templates, and giving you the burden to fix them, but I hope on them using them in the near future. But, I needed to make one after another as they required them, so I needed your collabration. The templates I made yesterday are: * Template:Infobox album with its documentation page *Template:Fullurl with its documentation page *Template:= with its documentation page. *Template:Doc with Template:Doc/end and Template:Doc/start User talk:Chris14 (talk) 21:21, 5 June 2011 (UTC) Re: Warning You're threatening to ban because neither of us are wrong? Don't you realize everything Disney makes is a direct source movie or book? You're argument is weak. If the movies are a direct source then Kopa's page needs be deleted right now. And so does 6NA. You overlooked my proof that they are Outlanders for the term outsiders while Kopa was overlooked for Kiara. After all, like my term he's not canon and he doesn't exist even though he's clearly there. You didn't even reply to me, so basically I won. You simply pulled the beuracrat card and went 'I don't even have to participate in the argument. I just have to perma-ban and not worry about it at all ever again.' I've been on this site longer than most of you, and for that i deserve respect. It seems to me you never agree with anything i have to say unless another member agrees with me as well, name Chris. YOU guys have two direct sources they call themselves outsiders where I have two direct sources they're outlanders. Seems to me you don't know what a direct source it HF. Welp, here you go: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primary_source It's info CLOSEST TO THE SOURCE and the source is disney. A secondary source relates to info originally presented somewhere else. This Wiki is a secondary source: There is nothing official about it. Anything under the disney seal is a direct source and there's nothing you can say to change that. Why don't we just put Outlanders/Outsiders? That'd end all the fighting. I'm tempted to change it again just to be spiteful. It's simple HF: Pridelanders=Pridelands Outlanders=Outlands On this Wiki, you all like to add the more logical things. Just look how everyone hear completely ignores the fact Mufasa or Scar fathered Nala. Anyone outside of the Kingdom is an Outsider http://snowlands.ru/en/library/series/tlk-six-new-adventures/view/57/page15.htm Ni is even referred to as one so why are we limiting it to the exiled lions? Ni wasn't exiled.Werebereus 02:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: Arguing Yeh, Honeyfur, I haven't been as active as I should have been, but that doesn't mean I've been noticing what's been going on. No, the argument on Talk:Nala hasn’t scared me off, but I’ve been in enough arguments with Werebereus, and decided to leave the argument to you and him. As for the crazy stuff on the pages, I monitored that yesterday when an unregistered user put some inaccurate info on Simba’s appearance, and had to block him/her for 2 weeks. Also, keep in mind, if I’ve been inactive, it’s because I'm working on a page needing more information like I am right now. User:Chris14 (talk) 03:44, 15 June 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I thought you were accusing me. Sorry, must have misread you. No need to apologize because just typical Werebereus speculation that makes me to want to jump in to the argument. Plus, I want to share my opinion on the subject. Yes, I'm okay with all that's been going on; thanks for caring. User:Chris14 (talk) 16:20, 15 June 2011 (UTC) Nancey Drew You like it too? Because I know I like it. Troll Simba Kopa is a troll who's harassed me on more than one occassion. I request he be banned for a time so he can leave me alone. He's aggravating me, those dumb*sses over at the aliens Wiki are annoying me, and i'm about to go off on him. Do something or I willWerebereus 17:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus lions I like lions too.Simba Kopa 15:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) He's bothering me again And im getting sick of itWerebereus 17:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re:Ban Obviously, I banned 90.192.238.231]] on the charge of vandalism. Basically, 90.192.238.231 just places unnecessary, lengthy trivial facts that already addressed above the pages. If you look at the edits he made on the Scar page, 90.192.238.231 put some facts about Scar’s appearance in the latter two Lion King films, which is already addressed, Trust me, I read them all, before I reverted the edits. I felt it unnecessary, but I’ll lift the ban, and let 90.192.238.231 off with a warning if you feel that what's I should have done. Chris14 03:12, 20 June 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi. If you have a specific question I'm happy to take a look and see if I can figure out what is wrong. You can also ask for help at our community forums -- the users there have lots of knowledge (more than me) and "know-how" and are very happy to help. Finally if you are copying the templates from another wiki you might try asking whoever created them there for help. Whatever you decide, good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Leo and Mega I changed it back today but every day Mega and Leo are swiched and changed. Block this Moron Or at least let me have the honours http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:68.104.0.223 <--that moron has been screwing with me and the Wiki all night from 1am to 4am and later on today as well. He keeps deleting facts, posting crap without any citations, and is insulting us, saying if we believe the books vs. the directors word we're stupid. I've told him to stop, but he won't. He needs to BANNED.Werebereus 20:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Don't worry, Werebereus. I blocked 68 for three days. User:Chris14 (talk) 21:56, 6 July 2011 (UTC) Protect the pages Hey, Honeyfur, I believe it is time to semi-protect or fully protect these pages so we don't have to deal with so much vandalism. So, I wanted your approval before I go any further. Thanks! User:Chris14 (talk) 21:56, 6 July 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for agreeing with me. User:Chris14 (talk) 23:12, 6 July 2011 (UTC) :King Joe's page need to locked as well. Someone keeps removing the "JOhari" information and doesn't realize aything anf fan finds out is fair game.Titanium Protector 18:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Titanium Protector ::Okay, I'll lock the page. User:Chris14 (talk) 19:47, 8 July 2011 (UTC)